Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and more particularly to a curved LCD device and a color filter substrate for the curved LCD device.
Discussion of the Related Art
As society has entered in earnest upon an information age, various display devices for displaying images are required.
Flat panel display devices, such as an LCD device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, have excellent capabilities of a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption, and so on, relative to a cathode ray tube (CRT) device and are widely researched instead of the CRT display.
Among these devices, since the LCD device has advantages in the weight, the size and the power consumption, the LCD device is widely used.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit is disposed under the liquid crystal panel and provides the light to the liquid crystal panel. The LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal molecules have a definite alignment direction as a result of their thin and long shapes. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by application of an electric field across the liquid crystal molecules.
As the intensity or direction of the electric field is changed, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules also changes. Since incident light is refracted based on the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, images can be displayed by controlling light transmissivity.
Since the LCD device including a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, referred to as an active matrix LCD (AM-LCD) device, has excellent characteristics of high resolution and displaying moving images, the AM-LCD device has been widely used.
On the other hand, there is a distance deviation in the related art LCD device.
Namely, with reference to FIG. 1, which shows the related art LCD device, there is a difference between a first distance “a” from a main viewing point to a center of the LCD device 10 and a second distance “b” from the main viewing point to a side of the LCD device 10. Namely, there is the distance deviation in the flat type display device.